A Fight for survival
by a marvel
Summary: A story about Resistance Fall of man, it is set in the first chapter of the game. Also don't be scared about the rating i won't use swear words and if i really need to i will censor them. It may get a bit graphic about killing and such though.Plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface:**

Okay this is a resistance fall of man story. If you haven't played the game or know the storyline it's okay as this will be partially revealed although if u did know your experience would be heightened. Also (for those who know the story line), just so no ones confused the character does not know about the chimera at the start so that is what this chapters about. Also i do not own the Resistance franchise or have any official affiliation with it, or insomniac who did create it. This is a fanfiction which i will try to update as much as i can but i am unreliable with such things so if i do fall behind I am so sorry as i know how much of a pain it can be.

Enjoy :)

**York:**

**A Fight For Survival**

Lieutenant Ralph Harris turned in his pilots seat, watching the soldiers as they fast roped down from the Hawk. Then he jumped in his seat as the .30 calibre door gun on the left side jumped into action. He looked down at the street where figures in skin coloured uniforms and black and red back packs dived for cover. Three stayed in the middle of the street where the U.S rangers were deploying. Of these three two quickly fell but the third let out a yell, more of an animal roar then anything a human would make and charged. The soldier at the .30 calibre kept his head and sent a long stream down the street. One of it's arms was completely severed before he was brought to a stop, the last shot almost beheading him as well. As the blood continued to pump from the mutilated body Harris felt a shiver running it's icy fingers along his spine.

Then, from the right side a burst of tracer fire came up, into the cockpit. Harris took the Hawk into a bank to the left, away from the sudden fire. "What was that?" He yelled to his co-pilot as he hopped over a large house and into a courtyard behind it. He glanced to his right and saw his co-pilot and, for the first time, noticed his blood and brain matter all over the roof of the cockpit. Harris let out a horrified gasp, his mouth hanging open beneath his wide eyes which looked into the dead, unseeing eyes of his childhood friend. He and Ian Mitchell had enlisted within months of each other. Ian hadn't wanted to be, nor was he a good pilot but he had learnt so he could be with his mate and now he was gone. Harris was filled with rage and so he shouted to the gunners in the back, and the ranger who hadn't managed to get out in time "Hold on" and he meant it.

He sent the Hawk up, higher then the building then switched from helicopter to plane, from hover to fly, and he went over the building There, in front of him was some sort of four legged mechanical spider, spewing rounds out at the rangers who had made it out. It was closer now, just below where the Hawk had been depositing the soldiers. It turned around, tracking a target and Harris opened up. The guns on the nose of the Hawk fired and the rounds hit the main body of the spider. It began to turn but suddenly froze, sparks begin to fly. Harris fly's over the spider-tank and turns around. He sees it explode, wreckage tossed around and the men on the ground and in the back cheer. Harris reverts back to hover and the last of the man descends to the street. When he was down Harris turns the Hawk to fly when the whole Hawk shook and the Hawk veered to the right. Harris pulled on the controls but it didn't matter and the Hawk hit a the tiled roof of a building, creating a gaping hole when it continued over the roof and fell into an alley on the other side of the house.

The rangers in the street looked around in shock, one of the men gasping for air from his dash from under the falling piece of spider tank which had been blown so fast that it had taken so long to come down that the last raider had the chance to get down and the Hawk to even start flying away before it had fell entirely back. An officer ordered the rangers around the corner to the crash site when wreckage was thrown everywhere and the house was almost blown apart, the bottom floor fell but by some minor miracle the top floors stayed standing, at least until the more wreckage which was shot sky high started to fall. The rangers started running for cover and when a larger piece of wreckage which, if anyone was looking carefully they would have noticed was the upper body of one of the gunners fused to a door which hit the building and one of the supporting walls fell. The whole structure twisted and the rubble was scattered across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**York:**

**A Fight for survival:**

**Chapter two**

Lieutenant Ralph Harris awoke, coughing. He sat up and coughed into his hand. He opened his eyes, for the first time hearing the staccato bursts of gunfire from all around. He felt grubby and ached all over. He got up and, when he saw the collapsed attic around him, he remembered what had happened. His Hawk had punched a hole in this attic, started to flip over onto the other side of the house and dropped Harris into the hole. Around him there were the remains of the house, spread across the road. Harris pushed a few bricks and roof tiles off of himself and started to pick himself up. As his arms braced him to get up a pain shot up from his hand and he fell back down.

Harris examined the hand, he couldn't move his two small fingers, his pinkie and ring. He got up, careful not to put any pressure on it and examined his left hand again, like a doctor, probing where it hurt. He found that there were three breaks, two in the bone leading up his palm to the pinkie and one in the actual ring finger. He considered himself lucky, the whole house had collapsed around him yet he had escaped barely hurt, the remains of the roof protecting him from any falling debris. A breeze picked up and his back suddenly burnt with pain. Harris fell back to his knees and sucked in a deep breath. Harris clenched his teeth together and pulled his shirt and jacket off. Or at east what remained of them.

Both were torn to shred at the back and the shirt had blood all around the torn fabric. Harris felt a lump in his throat, he must have been dragged along the rough floor and road, his back must be torn to shreds like his shirt and jacket. Thank God he had worn the jacket, Harris thought, without it his back would have been even worse. Harris limped out of the attic, he had to find someone, anyone to help him. The whole city looked deserted, where was everyone. York must have already been taken he thought, God whoever they were fighting must have gotten the jump on everyone for York to have been taken and for the states not even know about it. A flicker of doubt crossed his mind, unless the government had known. No, he thought, it was suicide landing into enemy held territory without artillery support, the Brits must have been here, everyone knew that we were to meet up with them. Then why had the soldiers fast roped in, Harris wondered. Oh shut up Harris thought, it doesn't matter now, all I have to do is find some of our men and I'll be fine.

Harris looked around, his eyes tearing at the pain from his back, he needed a weapon, just in case. He had a magnum in the Hawk, but where's the Hawk now. He wiped his eyes and stumbled towards a dead enemy soldier, one of his arms was taken off. When Harris got closer he saw that the head was almost taken off and that it was a huge man, with strange skin, it must be some sort of new camouflage technology, I mean did you see that spider-tank. He looked at his face and staggered back, his arms going up into an instinctive defensive posture. It was no man, it was some sort of beastly creature. Harris took a breath, walked slowly back up to the thing and seized it's gun. He awkwardly reversed it on it and forced himself to look at the thing. It had six golden eyes and a huge mouth which gaped open revealing all of the teeth. Its head was bigger then a normal mans and shaped more oblong. Harris bent down and touched the creature and found that it's skin was leathery, rough and hard and the thing was hot. Harris limped away from the creature and examined the gun. It had wires coming out of it and there were two holes on the end of it. There were also two triggers.

Harris looked around and started limping down a smaller street, towards the gunfire.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank Zac Attack for his help with my story. Also this story is probably a bit unrealistic but I'm sorry but I've never been to York in 1951 as a pilot who crashed in the middle of an alien invasion. I know, my life has been so lacking (This refers to the time amount asa well) Anyway Please review as I want to write but I will pass it up to play or watch anything if I think no1's reading it. Oh and soz I haven't changed chap 2. Enjoy.

**York:**

**Escape from the Open**

Harris saw a small alley ahead and sprinted for it, grateful for the chance to get out of the open. It was a small alley, just big enough for maybe three people, side by side. It was bricked off and against the wall there were some bins. Harris turned back and, at the edge of the buildings he looked to the right. Just then there was a howl from the left and he turned and saw one of the creatures, truly terrifying as it started towards Harris. The beast charged from down the street, it was about fifty meters away but charging quickly. Harris aimed the gun and sent a long burst in the distance, both triggers held. Harris let go of the triggers and lowered the gun. In the distance the creature was on the floor. Harris took two steps towards it when it got up again.

It stumbled and Harris aimed the gun again. Harris shot with one trigger, the bullet went wide. Harris aimed again at the staggering creature in the distance and pulled the other trigger. Another shot went, a more powerful shot which was a whitish-yellowish-red instead of the pure red of the other. This one hit the creature in the forearm. The creature was getting close now, less then ten meters away. Harris, panicked and pulled both triggers again. To Harris the aim looked bad so he just held both triggers down and a stream of red strafed out. It almost looked as if they homed in on it and Harris felt pity for the creature, I mean how would you feel being so strong yet torn to pieces by this weakling, Harris thought to himself. Just the same Harris grimly held onto the triggers until the gun stopped kicking back into his soldier. The creature was dead this time; it was lying on the road not four meters away. Harris walked towards it and built down and clenched his teeth against the pain of his semi healing back cracking. He forced himself to look at the corpse, through his revulsion and noticed that the wounds were relatively shallow and many were blistered and a few were even smoking. Not a weapon of death then, Harris thought, but one of torture and pain, at least compared to a normal gun which must have at least triple the accuracy and punching power. Although, it seemed not the stopping power. Harris tossed his gun away and picked up the creatures forgotten one. Harris slowly got back up and felt fresh blood running down his back.

Harris started limping in his original direction, trying not to raise his feet too high or agitate his back at all. The going was slow and when he was just past the building on the far side of the alley he saw green and his heart leapt. Ahead, at an intersection soldiers had backed into view. He couldn't tell if they were American, but they were human! Then red burst past them and one fell. They kept backing away and Harris did the same for a few staggered steps. Then he watched as an officer tried to keep his men in a slowly retreating line from the creatures that followed them. When Harris saw them back towards him they looked fine, in a wavy line but all facing the right direction and firing. Harris could just wait for them to fall back to him then join the line. That was when he saw a face turn as one of the soldiers looked over his back and ran. Then the entire line disintegrated. Harris' eyes watched the first runner as, slowly all of his companions were killed by the creatures which were now charging forward and individually killing the soldiers, some just shooting them, others stabbing them with their huge talons or leaping on them and mauling them. Harris found himself silently cheering for the soldier who had killed the others. He was praying for him as if, if he reached him both Harris and the other would be safe. When he was about fifty meters away Harris saw one of the beasts gaining on him. Harris took aim and fired, the beast fell and got back up but Harris left him.

Forty meters, Harris sprayed the approaching demons. At thirty meters the soldier turned and loosed the grenade from the barrel which hung from the bottom of his M5A2 Carbine. He turned and kept running. The meters fell away, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, Harris, noticing a gaining creature raised his gun. Harris shot a burst but he missed. The creature deviously put the soldier in between itself and Harris. The creature gained, Harris saw the young mans eyes and mouth wide open in fear. He saw now that he was American but passed the fact over with frustration at his helplessness, all in a fraction of a second. Then Harris saw the tips of the talons of the creature pierce the boys next. Harris saw the instant the mans eyes glazed over with death. The creature didn't stop though, he threw the body aside and kept on running. Towards Harris.

Harris noticed and ran, not bothering about his back which, strangely didn't pain him anymore. Harris turned and ran for the alley. He dropped the gun and snapped through the thin entrance. He kept running for the brick wall and scrambled onto the bins. He accidentally kicked them aside as he tried to balance on them but grabbed the top of the wall. He pulled himself up and over, finding himself in a garden. The garden was overgrown and the path was covered in green. It was pretty small but there was a pond with a willow over it and a small lower patch. There was a wooden fence with a gate between this garden and the next doors'. Harris heard scrambling behind him and jumped for the willow. He grabbed hold of it's trunk and started climbing. His hands were bleeding too, now but he ignored them and was soon at the top, from where the thin, wispy branches swept down. At the wall Harris saw the creature fly up and land on it. The creature swept the garden and, amazingly didn't see him. Harris' heart leapt. The creature leapt down and it's six eyes scanned across again and it suddenly stopped. Harris followed it's gaze and saw that it was looking at the shadow of him in the tree. Harris looked back at the creature and saw it looking straight at him. The creature roared and Harris after looking around and seeing no other choice, dove off the tree and into the other backyard.

He tried to roll on landing but just fell on his back. The air rushed out of him but he was back up, gasping for air in a few seconds. Looking around he saw another fence, bigger then him this time to the left. Harris ran to it, reached up for the top horizontal support and hauled himself over. Harris found himself in a small park and saw, across the road a car. Harris ran to it, smashed a window with two hesitant hits from a rock on the road and got in. Harris was careful to keep his hurt back off of the chair. In desperation he grabbed two thin shards of glass and pushed them into the key hole. Then he fiddled with them as he tried to pick the lock. Harris forced himself to keep his eyes on his desperate attempts but he knew the creature was coming. It was getting closer even now. Every second it was getting closer. Right now it could be aiming the shot up from his gun. One shot would break the glass of the unbroken window to the left. Harris would turn in fright, just in time to see and feel the shots which would burn off his face, through his eyes and eventually kill him, either from blood loss or from the bullets reaching his brain. The panic was rising faster and faster, higher and higher inside Harris. Then another of the beastly roars boomed out. Harris jumped and one of the pieces of glass shattered in his hand and the other he dropped. Harris scrambled into the back and, after crawling to it on his elbows and knees, peered cautiously out the window.

Harris saw the first creature looking around the park, walking through trees, going from one spot to another his eyes scanning the whole area. Behind it there were two others visible, one was just over the fence and the other was peering over it. Harris bent back down and started picking the glass and pieces of bark out of his hands. This didn't take long and when he looked back up he saw that there was only one of the creatures left, the first one. It stood, one taloned hand on the top of the fence as he cast another look around. Then he pulled himself over without another look back. Harris sighed and laid down on his stomach. He was getting tired; his eyes were pulling themselves down. He knew that it wasn't just from all the activity, that it was the loss of blood as well. He also knew that he couldn't just lie down and go to sleep as even if the bleeding stopped before he bled to death he would then be practically alone as either the creatures would push the Americans back or the Americans would push forward. It was unlikely that they'd stay in York, the soldiers would be scared enough with all these beasts roaming around the city and they'd be even more scared if they were left in the city with them at night. Harris lay there for a long while, telling himself to get up. Then he did. He got up and got back out of the car. Harris was suddenly light headed. He sat on the curb for a moment, recovering as much as he could.

When Harris had recovered as far as he could he grabbed onto the car and pulled himself up. He turned and walked toward the house behind him. The door was locked but there was a large window just next to it on the porch and, grabbing a wooden rocking chair he hit the window. It was a soft blow and although it gave a mighty sound the window still stood. He hit the window twice more and still it stood. Harris rested on the chair as he wiped the sweat from his fore head and the blood from his hand. He picked the chair up again and this time the window broke, leaving a large hole in the middle. With the chair he pushed some glass from around it and climbed in. He found himself in a living room with a small television, a fireplace, a large couch and three single person chairs.

There were two doors, one which obviously led to a hall and the front door and another to a kitchen. Harris walked into the kitchen, stumbled to the tap and turned it on. Or at least in theory. Harris twisted the tap but it just gave a squeak, moved and nothing else happened. Harris hung his head; life never went on in war. He turned and saw the side of the staircase. From it there came a glowing light. Harris gave a sigh and walked towards it. Then he walked up it. When he reached the top there was an open door, from which the light was cast. At the sight inside Harris' stomach turned, as over a rough barricade there was a massacred person and in a corner was a grotesque orange sack which faintly pulsed.

Harris shut the door behind him and walked back down the stairs mumbling to himself. He walked back into the kitchen and saw the tap again. There was an island bench and he leant against this. He mumbled to himself "No water, no gas, no electric—" then he noticed that the light upstairs had been on. The light, which used electricity, like the mixed fridge and freezer in the corner. Harris stumbled over and opened the fridge door. The smell which assaulted him was revolting and Harris closed the door, coughing. Next he opened the freezer door, cautiously, a centimeter at a time. When there was no smell he opened it fully. Inside was a tub of ice-cream and two ice cube boxes. He greedily opened the ice-cream, only to find that there was only scraps at the bottom, of strawberry which he hated with a vengeance. He carelessly put it back and picked up the ice cube boxes. There were three of these and two were full, the other only had one in it. He licked his dry lips and took the last cube from that one out and held it against them. Shivers danced along his spine and he ate it. His stomach, he suddenly noticed was empty and it gave a rumble. Harris leaned against the bench. He was safe, at least for the moment.

He sat there, his back and hand aching with a sharp ache while the rest of his body was more of a round ache of bruises. His head pounded with it's head ache, his stomach rumbled with hunger, his throat was parched and hurt as the rough ice passed down it, until the melted water had massaged it back to relative normality. Harris slid further down the bench and fell to sleep.


End file.
